While the prior art discloses easily attachable and adjustable wind-deflectors for vehicle roofs (e.g. Adams U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,947) none is known which is made very easily adjustable by mechanism which also facilitates collapsing for compact storage or provides an external carrying handle for the collapsed device. It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a wind-deflector having such mechanism. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.